Recently, the use of portable electronic devices has increased dramatically. These devices include, but are not necessarily limited to, cellular/digital phones and/or other similar wireless communication devices such as pagers, personal digital assistants (commonly referred to as PDAs, Palm Pilots7 and/or Pocket-PCs), microcomputers, eBook readers, MP3 players, recording devices, Walkman7 and other similar portable listening devices, portable television sets, portable internal devices, radar detectors, pedometers, remote control units, portable global positioning satellite (GPS) devices, two-way radios, cameras and video recorders/camcorders (including digital cameras and video recorders/camcorders), calculators, and/or miniature flashlights. Moreover, there are a multitude of accessories related to such portable electronic devices, e.g., modems, portable printers, portable keyboards, memory cards/discs and related devices, portable scanners, batteries and other energy sources including charging and AC adapters, cradles, cables, modules, earphones/headphones/headsets and other listening devices, microphones, recording devices, software, stylus, among others. This change has corresponded with a change in the dress code. No longer are business suits the uniform of choice. Now people dress much more casually, often wearing slacks or a skirt, as applicable, and a shirt. Moreover, due to health and safety concerns, among other things, people are now using hands-free listening and talking devices at an increasing rate.
Many business activities now require individuals to carry and to use efficiently a large assortment of equipment and supplies, i.e. the devices listed above. Currently, such articles are carried in various bags, pockets, cartons and cases. As a result of relatively unorganized carriage of this equipment and supplies, their use consumes excessive time and energy. Additionally, recharging of the batteries and care of equipment when not in use also consumes a large portion of time that could be decreased with an effective tool for handling and using such items.
Usually, vest or like articles must be particularly sized for an individual user, especially if there are any internal interconnected parts. To date, however, no garment exists designed specifically to allow a person to use existing portable electronic devices without the incorporation of any hardware that may be required for the connection to other devices while wearing the garment at the same time as also being fashionable and versatile enough to wear in the average workplace setting, such as an office. Additionally, none provide for carriage of numerous devices in ways that can be used efficiently with minimal stress on the lower back of a wearer's body, and that may be adjustably fitted for multiple users while still remaining functionally interconnected. The present invention addresses these concerns.